Goomba Mines
Goomba Mines is the 2nd level in the Mushroom Kingdom. It is an underground level created by Mew. The level is a fairly standard Super Mario-styled underground platforming level. Being the second level in the game, the difficulty level of the stage is rather easy. Mew himself stated that the difficulty "is a slight step up from The Entryway, but nothing that even a beginner wouldn't be able to get through." As one may expect from the title of the stage, the main hazard of this underground tunnel are Goombas. Since the gameplay style for this level is vintage Super Mario, patience is a virtue. Charging the Goombas head-on whilst going through cramped tunnels of the mine will end with the player losing their powerups. A secret exit is hidden in this level. A bonus area is accesible via on of the many pipes. An On/Off Block is hidden in this area. By switching it to off, the player can access another secret area (It is found in the area to the right of the exit, accesible by classic means). This area is some sort of introduction to World 2 (Alternate Earth) , with more realistic graphics and Metal Slug soldiers. Completeing this area opens the path to World 2. Enemies 1st area Mario enemies: * Goomba (blue palette) * Piranha Plant * Koopa Troopa (SMB3 type) * Buzzy Beetle 2nd area Mario Enemies * Spiny (SMB3 skin; including the upside-down variant) * Paragoomba * Boomerang Bro * Hammer Bro (SMB skin) * Snifit * Swooper 2nd area non-Mario enemies: * Unarmed Rebel Soldier (Metal Slug) * Grenade Soldier (Metal Slug) * Rebel Rifleman (Metal Slug) * Ledder (Contra) * Running Ledder (Contra) * Basquez (Contra) Trivia * The music used in this is the level is a remix of the "Underground Theme" from the original Super Mario Bros. In earlier version of MKF, the level used the Super Mario All-Stars version of the theme that is hear in the SNES remakes of Super Mario Bros, Super Mario Bros: the Lost Levels, and Super Mario Bros 3 * The reskinned blue Goombas are a reference to the Goomba's palette color change from the original 1985 Super Mario Bros on the NES and its remakes in 1993 (Super Mario All-Stars on the SNES) and 1999 (Super Mario Bros Deluxe on the Game Boy Color). * The background and tilesets from the 1st area of the level come from the Super Mario All-Stars version of the Super Mario Bros underground levels. * The background of the 2nd area is from the mine levels of the 1994 SNES game Donkey Kong Country. In earlier version of MKF, the music used in this area was "Misty Menace" from the same game before it was replaced with another ominous-type theme. * The player can access the the secret area (leading to the World 2 warp zone) much like in reaching the warp zones (2,3, and 4) in the original Super Mario Bros. Category:Levels Category: The Mushroom Kingdom Levels Category: Mew's Levels Category: Medium Levels Category: V0.4 Levels Category: Secret Exit Levels